Wonderful Day
by Max-4-ever
Summary: It seems like any old perfect day, except for one person. His name is kai, can max make it change?


Hi and welcome to another story by me! I am getting ready to post one of the last chapters of vacation and I don't want to leave you guys in suspense!

Kai: No one cares anymore you have been gone for 4 years…not like the old people are still here.

Me: True but that doesn't mean I can't get new people in! n.n

Kai: *Sweatdrops*

Max: Max-4-ever does not own the characters rights nor plot of be blade however she does own the concept…argh

It was a wonderful day. The birds were singing, it wasn't too hot nor too cold, the sun shining, the mood in the air screamed harmony on this sunny afternoon. All would seem normal and right in the world and no one would suspect that anyone would be down on their luck, even the unfortunate were enjoying such a perfect day. Everyone….except for one person.

Everything seemed to go against the teen. Every that you could think of went wrong. Yes on this seemingly perfect day for everyone, one person was having the worse of it and his name was, Kai. Yes the teen was brooding all day, nothing seemed to go his way. If it wasn't for the fact he didn't believe in god, he would have thought 'he" was against him too.

Just to set a few examples; this morning Rei accidentally spilled his milk and cereal on the floor and before he could clean it up, Kai walked in the kitchen, slipped and hit his head hard against the wall. Next while walking down the hallway on his way to the washroom to freshen up, Hiromi smacked a door into his face while chasing after Takao. After that, Takao beat him in a bey battle and wouldn't stop annoying him about his victory. Kai was fed up with his team mates and decided to leave before Kenny or Max had their shot to try to injure or put him in the hospital. He had to remember to do triple the drills on them the next day.

Kai decided to train by himself with Dranzer by the river bed. His training wasn't going well either because he just couldn't maneuver Dranzer the way he wanted. He gave up on training and decided to sit under a tree and absorb the quiet wholesome atmosphere.

"_**What's wrong with me today? I can't believe I had such a horrible day!" **_Kai thought.

"_**Maybe tomorrow will be better. Right now I can enjoy this nice and quiet…" **_"KAI!" _**"….Never mind" **_

Kai groans as he hears a very familiar American running in his direction. Max ran to where Kai was sitting and took his place beside him on his right. Kai had an irritated look on his face and tried to ignore the blonde.

"Kai why did you leave?"

"….."

"Kai are you awake?"

Kai had his eyes closed trying to ignore the turtle. _**"Just go away and leave me alone" **_kai thought feeling aggravated every second max called his name.

"Kai are you sleeping?" Max looked at the dual colored boy as he sat there with his eyes closed with his arms crossed at his chest. The turtle thought he looked peaceful. Max looked at Kai for a few minutes before a light tint of red crossed his face. He decided to turn around and look at the river. _**"Omg kai looks sooo handsome right now. I feel like a little school girl just sitting here and looking at him. God why do I like him so much?"**_

It was true, young Max did develop a crush on their cold hearted captain. He was worried how Kai was doing after he obviously wasn't having such a great day. Takao beating him today put the icing on the cake. After he found out that Kai left Takaos dojo, he rushed out the house concerned. He was glad to find the captain had found a quiet spot to relax.

Max turned to look at Kai again before deciding to make sure the captain was sleeping, if he was then he would leave him alone. Max slowly hovered over his captain leaning towards him. Max was blushing on how close he was getting toward Kai's face. Max looked at his lips and his face turned even redder. _**"dare I get closer? Do I dare to cross a line I shouldn't cross? He might kill me as it is. Then again if I die, I'll die happy." **_

Kai didn't hear anything from max in awhile but felt slight breathing touching his skin. _**"What the hell?" **_

Kai opened his eyes and saw max was inches away from his face with his eyes closed. Kai was startled and lifted his head quickly before thinking connecting both of the teens foreheads together with a big smack. Both teens winced and turned away from each other, holding their foreheads in pain. Kai was saying something in Russian but max knew they had to be curse words from the way he sounded.

Max: "ow ow ow ow" Rubbing his forehead whimpering.

Kai: "Max what were you doing over me? And you have two minutes before I kill you" in a icy tone.

Max squirmed trying to think of something to say. He felt himself getting more nervous as the crimson eyes was burning into his very soul. He sighed and turned to kai and had the most serious look on his face. Kai lifted an eye brow before keeping his sights on the boy.

"Kai I…well….I…ummm wanted to see if you were sleep is all" nervously laughing

"You don't have to be that close to just 'see' if I was sleeping. Now spit it out before I kill you!"

"I swear!" Kai knew he was laying and he could tell in max's eyes. He wasn't such a good liar and he shouldn't try to be one.

"One…."

"why are you counting?….." Max was getting scared now.

"Tell me the truth now before I count to 5 or you wish you weren't born….2"

"Kai I swear that's it!"

"3.…."

"kai please…" Max was whimpering now.

"Wont work….4."

" okay okay! The fact is…. I love you kai! Don't kill me!" Max turned around and tried to run before his wrist was caught by kai. Max was shaking and felt tears formed in his eyes. I liked Kai ever since he has been on the team. He liked kai going on 2 years now and he decided that if he could just stay by his side then that would be just fine. He knew Kai might not like him that way and he didn't want the team to suffer because of him being bi-sexual. Yes Max liked girls too but he found Kai even more attractive. Now he was scared that kai would kill him and throw him in a river in the coldest parts of Russia. _**"OMFG he won't let me go. I'm dead I'm dead!"**_

Kai just sat there taking in what max had just told him. _**"Max…likes..me..? Maybe that's why he is always looking at me during practice." **_Kai was not thinking about the times Max would give him looks and turn his head whenever he looked at the young boy. Sure Max wasn't bad looking and maybe even cute. He was protective over the young boy lately and hated to see the boy hurt. Kai was still thinking it over when he stood up still holding max's wrist. Max shot him a questioning look and stood up with the phoenix. Max looked down at his wrist and tried to move it some before Kai caught attention to this and let max go.

" You love me?"

"y..yes.."

Kai walked closer to Max who took a few steps back. Kai grabbed the turtle towards him. _**"Omg I'm going to die!**_ _**He hates me I knew I shouldn't have never told him."**_

Before Max tired his second attempt to escape, He was brought into a hug by kai, which surprised him. Kai pulled him back and gave Max a reinsuring smile.

" This day has been nothing but hell! Nothing seemed to go right for me but then you came and seem to brighten up this dark day. Thank you Max."

" so….do you feel the same way about me then?"

"….yes max and I would be glad to go out with you."

Max face beamed and hugged kai tighter. Both of the teens sat back down under the tree, kai sitting on the ground and max sitting in his lap. Max was laying back against kai's chest and kai had his arms around the turtle. Kai nuzzled his face into Max's hair softly.

Max chuckled a bit and turned around in kai's arms. Kai looked up at him a little annoyed that, his now new boyfriend, had shifted positions. Before he could protest Max took his lips and pushed them lightly on Kai's. Kai blinked for a few seconds before closing his eyes and running his hand through the turtles hair and kissing the turtle back more passionately.

Yes it was a wonderful day. The birds were singing, it wasn't too hot nor too cold, the sun shining, the mood in the air screamed harmony on this sunny afternoon. All would seem normal and right in the world and no one would suspect that anyone would be down on their luck. However, after one teen has had a bad day, was turned into a wonderful ending.

Okay sappy ending I know but I hoped you liked it and kept you entertained! Please R&R.

Max: Or ill cry for being humiliated for nothing! TT_TT


End file.
